


You can hear me roar

by lineeelin



Category: school - Fandom
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/pseuds/lineeelin
Summary: Help i did this together with my friend for english class, yes, we are weird.If this gets turned into a movie I want free popcorn at the premier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	You can hear me roar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wormsy_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wormsy_Panda/gifts).



> Don't read

She didn't mean to kill the guy. How could she? How could she have known that a random grumpy grandpa would step onto the highway like that. The tiger in her backseat was distracting enough as his fickled hangry problems enlargened by the seconds. And apparently, trying to draw level with the blue car and trying not to squeeze some poor kid through the car's grill wasn't as easy if a tiger roared for human flesh. And bamn! Just like that there is an old man on her windshield. The guy appeared out of nowhere and at the look of his organs, the landing must've been pretty harsh.  
She staggered out of her car and shoved her innocent pet tiger back into the car when he tried to pursue his owner. 

The old grumpy organ donater heaved himself off of the car's front as well and let out the sentence she would never forget. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY CAT IN YOUR CAR?"

And so she was sent to prison for stealing an old man's pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless your eyes


End file.
